


It All Happened In A Heartbeat

by Chidori95



Category: Naruto
Genre: American boy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blond, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Engineers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Love, Hurt No Comfort, Japanese Culture, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Not an original idea, Romance, Sad, Sad romantic story, Slow Burn, Translation of another strory, True Love, University Students, teary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidori95/pseuds/Chidori95
Summary: Naruto has lost his parents and is living with his grandmother in New York but what happens when he falls in love with a Japanese man Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke's father is against this relationship and Naruto is determined to get the man's approval.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This beautiful story is not mine and is written by a known writer in my country. The story is so beautiful that I couldn't help but want to share it with you guys. I don't know if it would be to your liking or not but I know that I have to write it. So guys here it is. I don't own the characters of the story nor the story. It's only a translation with the change of characters and a change of scenery. I hope you like this and enjoy as much I did. Once Again I have no claim over the idea or the Characters.
> 
> Beta: TeethOfBerenice
> 
> Disclaimer: Original story belongs to Miss Farhat and I hope you love my version of translation of the story. 
> 
> Pairing: Sasuke & Naruto

The most precious in my life, you're my life

Know this, my life, You're my life

So I won't cast an inauspicious eye on my love

I held this conversation with God

I'll forget the world

I'll lose myself in your eyes

I see you everywhere

Know this, my life,You're my life

The most precious in my life, you're my life

Is it pain or comfort

How do I tell you

I'll take away the tears from your eyes

Wherever you go, my shadow will be with you

I always stay in front of you

Know this, my life,You're my life

The most precious in my life, you're my life

The naughtiness of the eyes

Your smiles

My heart loses control

It tells me

I'll steal you

What magic does this love hold

Know this, my life,You're my life

The most precious in my life, you're my life...  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................  
"Uchiha Associates planners and consulting engineer".

He looked up and read the words. In the business district of Minato-Ku, close to Kaiyukan, in a simple two story building Uchiha associates had a magnificent office. Once he stepped inside, he was pleased to see that the firm looked just the way he imagined it to be. When he passed the security guards on the gates and sauntered further inside, he could see the plush green trees and sweet and lovely flowers from the right side of the gate to the central building. To his left he could see the parking where the workers of the firm parked their cars. The way the flowers and plants were ornamented was the traditional Japanese style. While appreciating all the beauty, he came inside through the main entrance of the building. On the reception two beautiful girls were busy with the phones and computers.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" the girl right in front of him gave him a small smile and welcomed him pleasantly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I've done graduation in civil engineering. I came here to drop my CV," he placed his CV on the reception desk with a charming smile of his own, making the receptionist blush a bit.

The receptionist knew that they haven't given any ads in the newspaper but people did always come to the popular firms to just drop their CV's. The receptionist looked quite used to it so she smiled and spoke professionally.

"I'll add your CV to our record, and, whenever we'll have any vacancy, I'll call you."

"Sorry, but can I have a talk with Mr. Fugaku? I know he is busy and doesn't receive visitors without an appointment but can you just ask him? I wouldn't take much of his time."

He has always been assertive but right now he looked positively more confident if that was possible. Not to mention he didn't have that nervousness or anxiety of someone who came for the job. He was wearing a simple light brown blazer, a button down with a light colored tie, and slacks. He had a good height, and his blond hair with striking blue eyes gave him a powerful presence. He wasn't someone you could just ignore. The receptionist was going to make an apology, when…

The receptionist looked down and saw the words written there. It was just by chance that she looked there, but she was surprised to see the academic qualifications and the name of Columbia University. She had noticed earlier that the man didn't have the Japanese accent, but she had ignored it. Now the situation was different. She could understand easily why the man was so confident.

"Please have a seat. I'll just ask him about this."

The receptionist pointed toward the couches, and the blond man nodded before taking a seat there. He started to look around at the people who were entering their offices or simply going up and down the stairs. The building was buzzing with the workers.

"Mr. Naruto?" the receptionist called out to him, and he quickly looked toward her.

"Yes?" he asked, getting up and moving closer.

"Sir is busy with some clients right now, but he can meet you afterwards. So can you wait for half an hour or would-" before the receptionist could complete whatever she was going to say, Naruto quickly cut her off, smiling.

"No. That's okay with me. I'll wait," after saying this he went back. He took the magazine and started to read the article he was reading before the receptionist called out to him.

He was on his third article, something about the 'soil investigation' when the receptionist once again called out to him to tell him that he could go inside now. He smiled and got up, sighing softly.

When he entered the air-conditioned room, he saw Fugaku Uchiha, the founder and CEO of Uchiha Associates sitting at his table. The man was wearing his reading glasses and looked lost in his thoughts while his eyes stared at the drawing on the table. When Fugaku heard the light click of the door, he looked up to see him. While removing his glasses, Fugaku asked him to come inside and take a seat. He nodded and sat in one of the seats in front of the table. Fugaku took the CV, and, after a quick glance at the document, he looked at the young man sitting in front of him.

"So, Mr. Uzumaki. Tell me something about yourself."

Fugaku Uchiha was in his fifties. He was wearing a gray suit with a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie. His coat hung on the hanger behind him. The man didn't look fond of hair dyes, so Naruto could see white hairs poking from the dark ones. Naruto took a deep breath and looked at the man. The man was simply majestic in his words. He was mesmerizing, hypnotic, entrancing, charismatic…. There weren't enough words to describe that man's personality. So yeah, he was all in all majestic.

The man didn't look like some stereotypical Hollywood hero, but the elegance and grace of that man were otherworldly… And his office was also like that.

On the left wall, there was a bookshelf with many books on civil engineering. Along the right wall, there were couches and a glass table. On the walls there were many paintings, drawings and maps of bridges and buildings the company had made. There was a laptop on the table with a phone, and Naruto could also see a shelf where many drawings were placed, folded.

He knew that the firm was not only a big name within Japan but also outside of it. Even knowing that the figure in front of him was a really big shot, he didn't feel any nervousness, nor was he confused. He calmly looked at the man who was staring back at him with a professional, calculating gaze, and a small smile slipped on his lips. When Naruto spoke, his voice was tranquil and composed.

"You have already seen my CV. I've done my civil engineering from SEAS and I_"

"No. I didn't see it, Mr. Uzumaki! I don't believe in judging people on the basis of their CVs. I judge them on the basis of their real potential," Fugaku Uchiha cut him in the middle, yet his tone remained professional.

"You see, Mr. Uzumaki. I receive many of these every day, and people write so much about themselves in their CVs that you can't help but think that this person is worth hiring, and if we didn't hire them then that would be our loss. But when you meet them in person…" Fugaku stopped, and Naruto knew exactly what the man was hinting at. "Whenever I went to any workshops or conferences or seminars, I always told those young graduates that in their CVs they shouldn't write what they want to become but what they are. By the way, I was totally off the topic here. You were telling me something about yourself?" after saying what he wanted to say, the man once again smiled professionally.

"No, sir. You weren't off the topic at all, but now, after knowing your real thoughts, I would only say that if you didn't hire me then that would be a real loss."

The man didn't look upset with his forthrightness and just gave a slightly amused smile. It almost looked as if the man liked his confidence.

"And why would you say that?"

"Because my CV won't be able to tell you about what I actually am. I know that you haven't given any ads for structural engineers, but, well, I have done my part of research on your firm. You have done a number of successful projects, and to become a part of such a reputed firm would be an honor for me, but if you didn't give me this job then I would just apply to some other firm which would be of course a rival firm. I know that I would be definitely hired there and my talent would be used to bring you down and, Sir… I don't think you are a man who would let go of a talent like mine and hand it over to the rivals. I know that you are a man who could recognize the true talent when he sees one."

The young man spoke like he was reciting some kind of universal truth, and Fugaku watched him with an amused smirk on his lips.

"I know that you must be thinking 'God, what an arrogant boy'. But, sir, I believe that a person should be aware of their strong points and weak point, not to mention they should be able to elucidate too. I'm competent, talented and ambitious. This degree of civil engineering isn't just a fancy piece of paper for me. Civil engineering is my passion."

"Competent, talented and ambitious, huh? Please add confident to this list, too," Fugaku said and leaned back in his seat, looking comfortable.

"And, well, Mr. Uzumaki, I like your confidence."

This time Fugaku smiled again. This wasn't a half smile but a gentle smile that also reached his eyes.

"Now, Mr. Uzumaki, why don't you prove why it would be a loss if I didn't hire you," Fugaku got up while he said that and then walked toward the shelf which held multiple folded drawings. He took some of them, turned and then placed them on the table before going back to his seat.

"This is a residential building we would be constructing in Kanto. I would like to know your thoughts on it."

The designs were of a multi-story high-rise building, and Naruto started to study the designs with the complete dedication and undivided attention.

"Who designed these?"

After a few minutes when he finally spoke, his tone was curt, and it felt like he had just censored the profanities for the sake of Fugaku. He looked up and gazed at Fugaku with all seriousness.

"I'm sorry to say, sir, but these designs are no good. I've seen Japan's seismic risk zone map, and I know that Kanto is in a seismic zone. Well, all of Japan has risk zones, but Kanto's is eighty percent. So, designing a high-rise residential building in a place where there is a high risk of quakes? Hundreds of people are going to live there, sir! Are we just going to risk their lives for the sake of less cost? Also, these designs are technically failed, sir. Please, don't mind me, but only a moron would design these!"

Fugaku didn't say a thing. He didn't even bat an eyelash. It almost looked as if he was expecting this. Without agreeing or disagreeing he just slid the designs away and rung the intercom to tell his PA or secretary, whoever the person was, to bring them tea.

While ordering, he stopped for a second, remembering about Naruto, and turned to him.

"What would you like, Mr. Uzumaki? Tea, coffee or a cold drink?"

"A cold drink," he said rather freely, and it looked as if Fugaku loved his spontaneous nature too.

"One diet coke and one cup of tea."

Once freed from the task Fugaku looked back at him, "So, Mr. Uzumaki, you were telling me about yourself. You graduated from Columbia University. What else?"

"I'm a born American, sir. My whole family is there, and even my dad was an American. Their family went there in the forties, and, well, my mom's side is a bit different. My grandpa was a diplomat, so my mom went to a lot of places because of his job, but she was Japanese. After marrying dad, she settled in America. My dad was a lawyer at J T & R, and my mom was an economist. My parents died a few years ago, and, well, I also have two older brothers and a sister. My older brother is a history professor in Harvard, the other one is a psychiatrist, and my sister is a civil engineer like me."

"You have an interesting family," it was when the PA entered with their drinks.

Fugaku took his cup and brought it to his lips before asking him the bubbling question which was on his mind.

"Why would you come back to Japan?"

"Well, sir, I've told you about my siblings. They are all dedicated professionals, and, well, everyone is busy in their lives. After mom and dad died, I felt lonely there and just wanted to go back to the country I really belong to. My mom's side of the family lives here in Japan, so I just came back to live here. I've visited Japan once when my cousin got married, and, well, I loved it here, so I just thought that it would be good to get away from the fast-paced life of New York, though I can always go back."

He sipped his drink while explaining his situation.

"So, are you satisfied with your decision? The life in America and Japan is different. Settling down here would be a challenge."

"Challenge or not, I don't know yet. It hasn't been long since I came here, but my colleagues and my siblings also said the same thing. They told me again and again that I was making a mistake. You won't believe, but the CEO of the firm I was working for wasn't even accepting my resignation. He even said that after I return from my little exploit he would be more than happy to give me my post back."

Fugaku chuckled softly at this and then asked, his tone becoming more solemn.

"How long were you working there?"

"Not for too long, actually. In fact, it's been only two years since my graduation."

"Your Japanese is very fluent," Fugaku praised him while placing the now empty cup back on the table.

"Thank you for the compliment, though it's only because of my parents. They didn't like it when we spoke in English at home. They always scolded us if we didn't speak Japanese. Even living in a western society they always made us follow our traditions," his lips curled into the smallest of nostalgic smiles. He was done with his cold drink too, so he placed the glass back on the table and looked at Fugaku Uchiha expectantly.

They were done with the pleasantries, and now it was about time he get to know if he got the job or didn't. It seemed as if Fugaku understood the question in that steady gaze and started seriously.

"We don't have a vacancy at the moment, Mr. Uzumaki," Fugaku noticed the disappointment on the blond man's face but kept on talking, "but even if we don't have any vacancy, we can't just hand over a talent like yours to our competitors."

"So?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"So I just have to make an opening for you," Naruto's eyes widened a bit when he saw the smirk on Fugaku Uchiha's face. "You are a part of Uchiha associates now, Mr. Uzumaki. You've got the job."

Naruto's face brightened instantly, and he beamed happily.

"I don't know about your salary package in New York, but what we are going to offer you... I'll just explain it to you," Fugaku's tone turned professional once again while he explained about the package and what else company was going to offer Naruto. Naruto was more than happy to accept it.

"So, when do you want to start?"

"How about tomorrow?" Fugaku smiled, nodding. He looked positively pleased with Naruto's answer and then told his secretary to print Naruto's appointment letter. While the secretary was busy with the letter, they talked about Naruto's job in New York and the projects he had been a part of there. He had just received his appointment letter when a man of Fugaku's age entered the office.

"Come in, Mr. Hyuuga. Please meet Mr. Uzumaki Naruto here. He is a civil engineering graduate from Columbia University. I have just appointed him, and I'm sure he is going to be a worthy addition to our company. Mr. Uzumaki, this is Hiashi Hyuuga. He is one of the most senior structural engineers here, and more than ninety percent of the projects are handled by him. You will be working under him."

After Fugaku introduced them both, the man named Hiashi nodded and welcomed him. Even though the man was as graceful as Fugaku himself, there was a strictness to his features. The man struck him as a stereotypical boss. But Naruto had already impressed Fugaku, so he wasn't that worried about Hiashi.

Once done with all formalities, Naruto left the Uchiha associates with a light heart. He climbed inside the car he borrowed from his cousin. He wasn't planning on using it more than necessary. After all he hated to depend on others, but it's been only twenty days since he came to Japan. He was planning on getting used to trains quickly.

When he came back, he saw his cousin Karin folding the laundry. Naruto smiled and closed the distance between them. After pecking her on the forehead, he sat down closer to her to help with folding the laundry.

"Where is Suigetsu?" he asked, and Karin shrugged her shoulders.

"He is still at the shop. I left early. So tell me, did you get it?" Karin asked, looking at him a bit worriedly, and Naruto gave a small smile.

"Of course I did. What else do you expect from me?" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, and Karin released a breath and then beamed.

Karin was the daughter of his mom's brother, and she was the cousin whose marriage he had attended, but, well, at that time his parents and his uncle were alive. It has been a few years since then, and, well, the other family members turned out to be not that nice, so he was staying at Karin's. But of course as a paying guest in the spare portion of their Japanese style spacious home.

Karin had only a daughter, but the little girl died in an accident too. Since then Karin was a lot more closed off, but in Naruto's opinion it was just her way of dealing with the pain. Who was he to judge Karin? He wasn't any better than her, after all.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................  
The next day was Naruto's first day at his new workplace. He first met with Hiashi who gave him details about his working environment and then introduced him to some colleagues. After that he was sent to his place

There weren't many young people in the firm. Most of the workers were his senior by almost five to six years, and only two girls were of the same age as him, Sakura Haruno and Tenten. Many young graduates worked as interns too, but they weren't permanent workers, and Naruto mused over the possibility of them getting the job in the firm. Even though it was a civil engineering consulting firm, there were architects and planners too. Besides Fugaku's office on the ground floor, many of the senior staff also was on that floor. The accounts branch was there too, and on the upper floor you could find the drawing sections and junior architecture engineers' cubicles. Library and meeting room were also on the upper floor.

Because drawing section was on the upper floor, most of the drafts were there too. The drawing section was divided in two parts. In one part the work was done on system and in the other section the architects were busy working manually. Even though manual work wasn't popular, this firm had its own believes. The record rooms were in the basement.

Naruto had a friendly nature, but it was just his first day, so all he could do was remember the names of his colleagues and different details about the office.

"Have you registered yourself in JSEC?" Hiashi asked him while handing over a drawing for study. Of course Naruto knew that without registering himself in the Japan's society of engineering council, he wouldn't be able to work in any Japanese firm, and that was the reason that Naruto had already took the form and filled it last night. He was going to complete the documentation today and then hand it at the office.

Naruto was also right about Hiashi Hyuga. The man really was a typical boss with his to the point commands and the frown on his face. He was a disciplined man and didn't get close with any of the staff, always maintaining a distance between him and the workers. Though Sakura had told him that the same man could be seen smiling and talking with the senior staff.

Most of his colleagues were surprised that why would he leave a dream job in New York and come back to Japan. Many young people wanted to go foreign so they could fly even higher, why then would he come back and start from the beginning?

Naruto couldn't make them understand that he just loved Japan more than New York. He just wanted to be here. It was as simple as that, but it wasn't a satisfactory answer for most of the people. So in the end Naruto just stopped explaining his reasons. It wasn't like anyone could understand him.

Then again, he wasn't the only foreign qualified engineer there. Uchiha associates were buzzing with talented and intelligent staff. Even Fugaku Uchiha himself was foreign educated and also many of other staff members too. He loved it that the firm took very good care of its workers, and if someone wanted to pursue further studies, then they helped with that too.

But that was the thing... He was the only foreign qualified engineer in the juniors, and even though it was his first day there and he had to yet prove himself, people were already aware of him because of his academic background. That was a good start.  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................  
"Hello, Sir."

Naruto was passing by the corridor when he saw Fugaku and quickly said his greeting to the boss.

"Hn. How have you been, ?"

Naruto haven't seen his boss for the past three days as he was a busy man.

"I'm fine, sir."

"Got a hang of stuff here?"

Naruto also started to walk side by side with his boss while the man made his way back to his office.

"Yeah. I'm doing my best to get a hang of local building codes and working environment here."

"I know that the environment here is a lot different than in America, but people are quite professional, so I hope you wouldn't be too uncomfortable," Fugaku said in an even tone.

"Please come inside," Fugaku invited him into the office. He was wearing a cream colored suit, and, loosening his tie, he asked, "What would you like to have?"

Naruto have been frank the first time, and he was planning on staying that way.

"A cold drink."

"Do you drink anything else?" Fugaku asked in a smooth tone while ordering the drinks on the intercom.

"I do, but mostly I like coke better than anything else," Naruto said smiling. At that moment Fugaku's secretary entered with their drinks. Once both of them took their drinks, Fugaku asked him about his JSEC registration and Naruto nodded.

"I've filed the form, sir. I was just going to drop it off today."

"Hn. If it's like that then you can just go with me. I was just going there myself too."

Naruto took a deep breath. Fugaku had just done him a big favor. He wasn't sure he could get there by himself easily, and Fugaku was a known man, so Naruto was thankful for the offer.

Once they were done with their drinks, they both left the Uchiha associates. When they arrived at JSEC, Naruto's assumptions were proved true. The head there was a friend of Fugaku's, so all of the formalities were done while Fugaku chatted with the man about local politics. While there his registration fee was also filled, and he was told that he could get his certificate after two weeks.

Once they were done with all of this, it was already late, so Fugaku offered to drop him off at his house which Naruto accepted happily. He was tired, and asking Suigetsu to come and pick him up would have been a bit too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: The collective effort of "TeethOfBerenice" & "HeartSNS"

The only problem with Mr. Hiashi was that he didn’t give Naruto enough attention. Naruto was only seen as a young, fresh and talented engineer. Even while in New York, because Naruto was only fresh and inexperienced, he had worked only in the office and not on site.

 

All he had been doing was looking through drawings draftsmen made or sometimes he had to make a drawing without visiting the site just using the formulas from RCC and steel structure classes from his university. He calculated the amount of concrete and iron bars just by those formulas and wrote them down on the paper, or sometimes he had to just calculate the amount used in columns or beams just by mere mathematical formulas. He was beginning to feel like he wasn’t a civil engineer but some mathematician with the amount of formulas and calculations he had been doing.

 

And as an engineer he knew that visiting the site and seeing everything with his own eyes was much more important. He had wanted to see the base being dug and columns being lifted. He wanted to see the iron columns and concrete being used with his own eyes and not only on paper. Hiashi was a stern boss, and even though Naruto wasn’t satisfied, he just couldn’t muster enough courage to say anything to the man in question.

 

He had endured this in New York, but here he was getting frustrated. In New York he hadn’t wished to impress anyone, but now he wanted to astound Fugaku Uchiha with his talent and professionalism.

 

He was instructing a draftsman regarding a section on a drawing about Konoha arcade when Fugaku Uchiha entered along with Hiashi Hyuga and Kurenai. The woman was the most senior architect there.

 

Naruto said his greeting to them. Since the day they had gone to JSEC, Naruto hadn’t gotten the chance to have a conversation with the man other than the simple greeting.

 

“How are you, Mr. Uzumaki?” Fugaku asked him when they got closer.

 

“I’m fine, sir.” 

 

They have been meeting this way these days, and Naruto just couldn’t say what he wanted with so many people around so what else could he say other than, ‘I’m fine.’

 

A month had passed since he started working here. He had been registered in JSEC as a professional engineer and gotten his card. He had also gotten used to Minato’s crowded train stations, so he had started to use the train for the past two weeks, but, other than this, he hadn’t done any useful things in a whole month while being with Uchiha Associates.

 

After greeting him, Fugaku went ahead to talk with Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake was much younger than Fugaku and Hiashi, but he was still older than Naruto by many years. He was a competent and dedicated man. Kakashi was showing them a drawing on his laptop's screen. While looking through the drawing section of columns of a high rise, the men started to discuss the width and length of the needed amount.

 

Naruto shook his head and again started to tell the draftsman about the problem in the drawing. While he was busy explaining, he saw the three of them leaving and suppressed a sigh. After solving the problem, Naruto went back to his office and took out some drawings to look through. He had just started to look through the drawing Hiashi had asked him to, when he was told that Fugaku had asked for him.

 

“Yes, sir?” Naruto entered Fugaku’s office and closed the door behind himself.

 

“Have a seat, Mr. Uzumaki,” Fugaku was working on his laptop and glanced up when he heard Naruto. Naruto nodded, strolled closer to the seats in front of Fugaku’s table and sat down on one of them.

 

“I heard that you aren’t satisfied with your job here,” Fugaku said without waiting for a second, and Naruto was quite baffled.

 

“Sir, who told you that?” he had tried to compose himself, but he was still shocked.

 

Who could be the person that knew what was in his heart? He hadn’t said a single word to any of his colleagues. He had kept his frustration about the job to himself, so how did Fugaku find out?

 

“Who said this is not important. What’s important is how much truth this holds,” Fugaku gave a small smile, seeing Naruto so confused.

 

“Well, it is true that I want to go to the sites. What I am doing right now can be easily done by a draftsman. I am a qualified engineer, and checking drawings or making some designs while just sitting in an air-conditioned office is not my idea of a civil engineer. I want to go to the sites, and I want to be the part of a project from its initial drawing to the completion of its construction. I want to see my designs being used. I want to interact with the architects, the builder and the contractor.”

 

He hadn’t argued over the fact that Fugaku knew about his dissatisfaction and just said what he thought with his usual boldness and confidence.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Well, I didn’t want to upset Mr. Hyuga. After all, he is my boss.”

 

“I wasn’t expecting this timidity from a bold, confident and daring young man like you. I didn’t ask you myself because I thought that if you weren’t satisfied you would just come to me.”

 

“Sir, you have gotten a bit too much of an impression from me. I am not that audacious,” Naruto quickly said and Fugaku let out an amused chuckle.

 

“So Mr. Uzumaki Naruto, a very talented engineer told me that if I didn’t hire him, then the loss would be mine. And now, if that talented engineer isn’t satisfied here and goes to someone else, then that will be my loss too, no…?”

 

“Sir!” Naruto felt beyond embarrassed and mortified. Fugaku hadn’t forgotten to mention his sweet talk from the first day.

 

“We are going to the site in Azabu-Jūban, so be quick and get whatever you have to get from your office. I’ll be waiting outside,” Fugaku ordered and then took his ringing phone from the table to get the call. Naruto, positively beaming, quickly left Fugaku’s office. When he returned to his room, Naruto quickly shut down his laptop, locked his drawers, grabbed his phone and keys and quickly left.

 

When Naruto got inside their ride, Fugaku handed him the working designs of the factory. The reason behind it was so he could get all the necessary information about the site and the project, and while driving Fugaku also briefed him about the structural design of the factory. 

 

The factory was being constructed on a very large area, and when they arrived there, the construction workers were buzzing and doing the work at a monstrous speed. The moment they got out of the vehicle, the site engineer rushed to them.

 

“Hello, sir!” the man was quick to greet Fugaku and started to report on the speed and standards of the construction work. Naruto and Fugaku made their way inside together with the site engineer. It was loud, and all they could see was dust in the air with iron bars, concrete, wood and other building materials. All the laborers were working meticulously. The builder quickly moved toward them and Fugaku started introducing everyone to Naruto.

 

The first floor was done and the bars were already placed there, but the stairs weren’t built yet, so the workers had constructed a makeshift staircase. Fugaku was already going up, Naruto following close behind, all the while trying not to drop any drawings or designs.

 

“Check the steel in the beams,” Fugaku told him, then turned his attention to a busy discussion with the builder and the site engineer. There were iron beams everywhere, and, while trying not to bump into any of the stuff there, Naruto opened up the working designs and started to compare the one in the drawing with the one used in beams. It was all such a new experience for him to not to bump into iron bars or try to compare the steel and then checking that it was of right quality.

 

After giving him his work, Fugaku was still busy with the site engineer. The site engineer was telling Fugaku all about the problems they were facing, and Fugaku was solving them one by one. After he was done with his assigned work,Naruto went ahead to talk with the workers.

 

Those men were even more knowledgeable than him, and, obviously, while working in the field, these guys knew about the amount and qualities of beams and concrete and how much was going to be used even without seeing the drawings themselves, unlike him. Naruto was amused when some of the workers even told him how to walk through these types of places as they saw him walking before so cautiously.

 

“Let’s go, Mr. Uzumaki,” Fugaku said and went ahead to climb down the makeshift stairs. Naruto nodded, and after saying his goodbyes, followed Fugaku.

 

Fugaku gave him the keys and told him to go sit in the car. Naruto went ahead, while Fugaku stayed behind to discuss something with the site engineer. After a few minutes, when Fugaku came back, he started to tell Naruto some other points about construction, and soon they were out of the construction area.

 

“I have to attend a meeting of building control, and you, Mr. Uzumaki, are coming with me,” it felt as if Fugaku was going to make all his complaints go away today. It was already past one pm, and if he had been in the office he would be having lunch.

 

“It’s lunch time. You must be hungry”, while driving Fugaku looked his way.

 

“No, sir. I’m good,” he had tried to convince Fugaku, but soon they were stopping in front of a McDonalds.

 

“So what do you want to have?”

 

“Sir, please. I…” but before he could say something Fugaku cut him off.

 

“When did you become so formal, Mr. Uzumaki? A month ago the young man I met was confident and easygoing, and you know, that was the quality which impressed me, so please don’t change yourself.”

 

There was no way Naruto could say no now, so he swallowed thickly and gave Fugaku his order. It felt embarrassing, but soon Fugaku was coming back with his takeout paper bag.

 

“And sir, what about you?” Naruto didn’t see another bag in Fugaku’s hands.

 

“I don’t eat fast food. I’m a heart patient, so fast food is a no go for me,” Fugaku told him, and Naruto nodded. When they finally arrived at the civic center, the building control office, Naruto was already done with his lunch. Fugaku told him that this meeting with building control authority’s high officials was about an apartment complex they had made with another builder, so, once they issued them the NOC, the booking of flats could be started.

 

The man who had designed the building was already there and waiting for them. The man’s name was Danzo, and his designer outfit, expensive footwear and watch was enough proof of him being rich.

 

After the introductions, Naruto already despised that man. This specific type of man could be found everywhere, and this was exactly the type his friend Sakura told him about. The type who had lasers fit into their eyes and would dissect every young man or woman with their eyes. It was creepy and disgusting.

 

Once they were done with the meeting, it was already four pm.

 

“Sir, you should have your lunch,” Naruto couldn’t stop himself from saying this while they were climbing the stairs to go to the drawing section.

 

“Lunch?” Fugaku had looked startled like he had already forgotten about it. “Yeah, I’ll have it, but before that I have to meet with Kakashi. Tomorrow we have to submit the drawing for a children’s hospital to the building control.”

 

It was five pm when Naruto was informed on the intercom by Fugaku’s secretary Utakata, that Fugaku had asked for him.

 

When Naruto arrived, just like always, Utakata was typing something swiftly.

 

“You can go in. Sir is inside,” Utakata told him when he came closer to the man.

 

“Did he have lunch?” he immediately asked Utakata, who seemed surprised.

 

“Uh... no.”

 

“Still not?” Naruto took a quick look at his watch and said, a bit shocked, “What kind of a secretary are you? Your boss hasn’t had lunch till this time, and you know he is a heart patient. He must be using medication, and, let’s say even if he isn’t, even then. Do you think it is right for a heart patient to work till this late and miss their lunch?” Naruto ignored the startled way Utakata had reacted, turned and entered Fugaku’s office.

 

“Come in, Mr. Uzumaki.” When Naruto entered, he saw that his boss Hiashi was also sitting there. There was a drawing spread on the table, and it seemed like they had been discussing it before he came.

 

“Have a seat.” Naruto nodded and sat down on the seat beside Hiashi in front of Fugaku’s table.

 

“Actually, Mr. Hyuga, I want Mr. Uzumaki from your team to assist me along with Kakashi in the project for Konan University School of Medicine. But of course, only if you allow…”

 

Naruto felt a bit embarrassed with the way Fugaku spoke about him, like he was someone too important, because to Hiashi, Naruto was only a foreign qualified freshly graduated engineer. So, with the same detachment, Hiashi had added him to his team, he nodded to this proposition.

 

Naruto was already getting excited by the mere idea of working with Fugaku.

 

While Fugaku discussed the soil report of the medical college with Hiashi, Naruto kept quiet and listened to the discussion. A few more minutes passed and Hiashi took his leave. Even though the purpose he had been called for was fulfilled, Naruto didn’t leave with Hiashi and remained sitting.

 

“So how was today for you Mr. Uzumaki? Did you get to learn something new on site or during the meeting?” Fugaku’s attention was now focused on him.

 

“Well, it was without a doubt a treat for me. I learnt so much, and, sir, I just can’t thank you enough for adding me to the new project. I am definitely excited about it.”

 

“Well, don’t be too excited because I can be way stricter than Mr. Hyuga. You should ask Kakashi how much he had been lectured on the structural designs and submissions,” it seemed like Fugaku was trying to scare him, and it amused Naruto, but he didn’t show it.

 

“Sir, I don’t think you would ever be angry with someone for no reason. I’m sure it must be an unforgivable blunder if you could get angry like that.” Naruto’s words brought a small amused smirk to Fugaku’s lips.

 

“You give quite a good impression of me. So that means if Mr. Naruto Uzumaki ever leaves Japan for America, then at least I wouldn’t be the reason of it.”

 

“Indeed, sir, you are a very respectable person. I admire how you always hold your employees in high regard, so that they are content and happy with their employment just like you did for me. But sir, you shouldn’t be focused only on your employees and firm but on your own health as well” Naruto didn’t hesitate one bit before he gave his boss a piece of his mind and Fugaku looked a bit confused.

 

“Sir, it’s five pm. The office hours are almost over and you still haven’t had your lunch. You shouldn’t be so careless if you are a heart patient.”

 

Fugaku’s eyes widened a bit and his lips parted in surprise. The man had indeed completely forgotten about that. Naruto had also heard during Fugaku’s discussion with Hiashi, that Fugaku had a meeting with a client here at seven, which meant that the man was going to be there for a longer period of time.

 

“There is time till your client comes, so why don’t you have your lunch now sir?” Fugaku looked surprised but not irritated, in fact, he looked amused.

 

“Are you always this caring for your bosses, or am I just special?”

 

“Well, whoever I like, that person becomes special to me. It doesn’t matter if he is my boss or not,” Naruto said in his usual bold way.

 

“Well, now that such a fine young man like you are asking me, there is no way I would say no. But I have one condition. You have to join me,” while informing this to Naruto, Fugaku asked Utakata on the intercom to bring him his lunch.

 

“So, how are you enjoying it here? If I’m not mistaken it has already been two months since you came here.”

 

“It’s good here. It’s still a bit new and unfamiliar.”

 

Naruto was talking when an errand boy entered and placed the lunch on the table in front of the couches.

 

“Come, Mr. Uzumaki,” Fugaku said to him before he got up to go and wash his hands. On the table Naruto could see steamed rice with clam soup, steamed salmon, mixed fruit and veggie salad. Fugaku had sat in front of him. Naruto had lunch already, but to be polite he took just a bit of rice with soup with no clams and salad. Fugaku had took a small piece of salmon and was adding salad to his plate when he glanced at Naruto’s plate. Fugaku stopped and started to look at him in interest.

 

“Vegetarian?”

 

Naruto nodded, and Fugaku started to eat his salad after he had mumbled a small ‘itadakimasu’ under his breath.

 

“I eat salad mostly and very small portions of other things, but I’m not a vegetarian.”

 

“I know sir,” it was out of his mouth before he knew and Fugaku looked at him in surprise, “You don’t eat the outside food, and to have a healthy diet, you must take more vegetables and fruits, and less of other things,” Naruto had quickly said to make his point clear, and Fugaku nodded.

 

“The food is really tasty? Did your wife make it?” Naruto took some more salad and tried to change the topic.

 

“Not anymore. My wife used to make lunch for me, but she is having some health problems, so we hired a cook. He makes the food under her guidance.”

 

“I would ask for tea or coffee, but it’s already late. You should go home,” Fugaku said to him when his phone started to ring. It was the client Fugaku had the meeting with.

 

Naruto said his goodbye and left the office. Utakata looked at this newly appointed engineer who had been worried sick for Fugaku’s missed lunch. The young man hadn’t just shown worry, he had made Fugaku remember about it and then had asked for lunch, and it looked as if he had the lunch with Fugaku too. This boy had been appointed without any add or vacancy, and now Naruto always followed Fugaku. Utakata had known Fugaku for years and knew that he wasn’t a man like that. He really wanted to tell this new engineer...‘Listen, young man, you are going for the wrong person. Our boss loves his wife too much, and I’m a witness to this as well his secretary. I know how many times he calls his wife and how many times he receives the call.’

 

Utakata knew well that homosexuality was becoming a common thing in Japan and the trend of going for your own boss, even if he was older. Many young people found it quite thrilling and exciting.

 

“Well, it’s not like this is any of my business,” Utakata shook his head and quickly started to wind up for the day.

\----->>>>

“What’s up with you today? You look happy,” Suigetsu said, looking at him. They were having dinner at the moment.

 

“Yup, I’m pretty happy. I’m gonna get started on a new project with my boss tomorrow,” Naruto smiled while swallowing down his food.

 

“I’m happy to see you getting familiar so quickly. Always stay happy, Naruto.” Karin’s tone was sincere, and Naruto gave a small lopsided smile. While Naruto was in America he didn’t have that much contact with Karin and her husband, but now that he was here, Karin was already in love with this charming ball of sunshine. Naruto wasn’t arrogant or valiant like she had thought a foreigner would be. Instead he was gentle, kind and very compassionate. He had all of the Japanese mannerisms, and Karin loved it.

 

Karin and Suigetsu’s house, which had turned lifeless after the death of their child, had become a lot merrier since Naruto came. All of them were busy till the evening, but in the evening they had dinner together and would chat late into the night. But mostly they would all take their leave at eleven because of the working day except weekends. They often went out to bars and got drunk together sometimes, well, not Karin and Naruto, but Suigetsu always got carried away.

 

Overall it was fun and relaxing, and Naruto loved the company of these simple and loving people.

\----->>>>

 

The next day Naruto went out to the Medical University site along with Kakashi and Fugaku. Today the construction work was going to start. It was a huge project because along with constructing the University they had to build the boarding houses for students.

 

Fugaku left after working for just over an hour and inspecting the site, but Naruto and Kakashi needed to stay longer to look after the workers and to guide them.

 

Today Naruto was wearing khaki jeans, brown shirt with construction gear, joggers and a cap on his head so all in all he was in perfection gear to work on a site as a professional civil engineer. After working late in hot weather and dust they returned to the office in the afternoon. After coming back Naruto went over the drawing section with Kakashi.

 

Naruto and Kakashi stood in front of three drawing boards that held the drawings of the Medical University and discussed the working designs.Sakura and Temari were also busy working on some designs when Naruto saw Kiba coming inside mumbling something.

 

“Everything ok with you Inuzuka? What are you mumbling inside your mouth?”

 

Kakashi peeked over his shoulder turning his head to the side. Kiba had passed out from University of Tokyo this year. He was working only for seven, eight months here. He was a cheerful and lively boy and looking at his childish nature you could never guess that he was a gold medalist from U of T.

 

“Well some people are so busy that they have totally forgotten about a get together after their first salary. Just six months ago when I got my first salary I treated all of my coworkers to drinks and dinner but no...some people are just so cold.”

 

Naruto was startled a bit on this because, well, Kiba was definitely targeting him. When Naruto saw Kiba shaking his head animatedly he couldn’t stop his smile.

 

“By the way Mr. Uzumaki, isn’t there any custom, say like...treating your coworkers...because I’ve heard that foreigners are quite rude even to their girlfriends too. I mean, they even divide the bill on dates,” Kiba said with a small pout and blinking his eyes with innocence while he slowly made his way closer to them.

 

“Well I was definitely not that kind of boyfriend.” Naruto let out an amused chuckle. Even Sakura and Temari had stopped working and began listening to them.

 

“So, how about I treat you guys today? Where do you guys wanna go because I’ll take you there.” Naruto beamed while looking at them.

 

“Wherever you want to, we are very nice people so we won’t even complain.”

 

It was decided that they were going to eat pizza today after work. At seven pm they arrived at Pizza Hut and since it wasn’t yet dinner time, the place was not that busy. After they ordered their favorite pizza and drinks they all started to talk about things, like how some thug had snatched away Kankuro’s phone and he was pissed off.

 

“Come on don’t be so sad. Just think that it was his and never yours.” Kiba tried to be sympathetic seeing as how much the guy was heartbroken over his newly purchased iPhone getting stolen just after a week.

 

“His?” Kankuro glared at Kiba.

 

“Yup his! I mean seriously, you do know that thugs are out at nights and not to mention the drug addicts too. So having a good phone while walking around in a shady neighborhood? Do you really think that was a smart move?” Somehow his tone made everyone snicker.

 

“Yup! In fact you should be happy that you had a good set with you. I mean, if you had a bad one, they may have been offended.”

 

“He is totally right. I saw a girl’s purse getting snatched away and then the biker was back in just five minutes when he didn’t find anything worthwhile in the purse. He threw the hand bag at her and called her a loser before speeding away.” It was Temari who told this while she chuckled.

 

They did start to talk about different incidents with thugs. Naruto listened to them about different stories and also shared some of his own experiences too.

 

“Hey guys come on. Let’s not scare off Naruto or he might leave Japan,” Kakashi snickered.

 

“Well that he is gonna do anyways,” Kankuro said as a matter of fact.

 

“Well then you should be thankful to me or else you could have missed out on your treat if Naruto left in the meantime,” Kiba winked and said playfully.

 

“Rest assured Kiba, because Uzumaki Naruto won’t be leaving Japan. Yeah it’s different but I didn’t come here to just run away back to America like a loser.” Naruto took a piece of pizza with his fingers and smiles softly.

 

“Well that’s good, though I would advise you to not travel during the night with anything valuable, for future reference.” Kankuro was still quite pissed over his phone getting snatched away. Naruto and others just chuckled amused. Once they were finished the girls wanted to order ice cream.

 

“Well you girls can eat ice cream and we boys will have coffee.“ Kakashi called for the waiter and then smiled a bit playfully.

 

“We boys?” Kiba said, widening his eyes animatedly, making Kakashi slap his back playfully. Kakashi was older than all of them by eight or nine years, so whenever the poor guy would use the word ‘boy’, Kiba would tease him.

 

“For girls, it can be ice cream and for us boys and the oji-san with us, coffee”

 

All of them laughed out loud on that. Kakashi and Kiba kept on with their little teasing display, keeping everyone amused.

 

When Naruto came back it was already 10 pm. Karin was busy on the phone and Suigetsu wasn’t back yet. He took some rice balls and then retreated back to his room. He researched for a bit and then when he couldn’t push back the tiredness anymore, he closed his laptop and decided to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Comments?

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments? LOL I know it's super boring but trust me this is a piece of art. I hope you give it a try.


End file.
